Institute of Higher Learning
The Greatest School of Albion "The Beloveno Institute of Higher Learning" is the biggest and most prestigious school of magic on Albion. With a history of several hundred years it has weathered the test of time and has continually managed to educate and produce some of the brightest minds ever to walk on Albion. It's Education System The Institute makes it a point to constantly innovate and change it's approach to education (though this is mostly because the students that pay the tuition are always demanding better treatment). At the moment, classes and lectures are held in groups with a senior wizard being appointed a teacher and later, once the student has sufficiently mastered the basics, the student will have to find a teacher to apprentice under. During their apprenticeship they are expected to do all sorts of tasks starting of with menial labor to gathering specific information from the Institute's legendary library (a job tantamount to looking for a needle in a haystack) or, if they are lucky enough, actually helping with research in a way that actually helps them learn something. Only once a student has proven himself capable of surviving in this kind of competitive environment and once he has managed to create his own research project that has passed assessment by several teachers does the student have a right to call himself a licensed wizard. The Badge of Honor The silver badges that each of the academies graduates treat as if they were as valuable as their own life are both the sign that they have successfully graduated from the Institute as well as a license to use magic to earn their living in any Duchy of Albion. Their license also gives them the right to use (and in some cases add into) the Beloveno library. Because of the fact that each persons research is so valuable to him most wizards are faced with a problem of wanting to get as far away from their peers (who could end up stealing their research) and at the same time wanting to stay as close as possible to others in order to debate, discuss and use others expertise to further their own research. This, of course, has led not only to a declining amount of wizards operating outside the academy (as it it gets difficult to procure supplies and stay informed if one secludes themselves in some random tower) but also to some extremely deep internal politics and power battles within the Institute itself. The Court Wizard Dumat Creedwrite, the former Headmaster of the Beloveno Institute of Higher Learning, is the current Court Wizard of Albion. He decided to leave the dangerous fields of internal politics and power struggles at the academy for a simpler life as the King's advisor. His successor and current headmaster is Archmage Gulver, who is an experienced and competent wizard in his own rite. Despite being in his fifties his impressive beard and mane have not lost any of their vivid red color yet. Category:Campaign World Category:Places Category:Albion